1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack frame assembly for supporting servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical rack frame assembly for supporting servers usually includes two rectangular frames and four support poles connected between the two rectangular frames. Each of the support poles includes a bar for fixing peripheral devices. Each of the frames includes a first frame pole and a second frame pole, perpendicularly connected to the first frame pole. The corners of the first and second frame poles and the support pole are welded together to assemble the rack frame assembly. However, it is often inconvenient to disassemble the rack frame assembly after the first and the second frame poles are welded together with the support pole.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.